Chesty
Chesty is a living Chest that possesses a child-like but malevolent intellegence. He appears in Fable II and Fable III. Fable II After escaping The Tattered Spire in Fable II, you have the option of purchasing the Brightwood Tower, the tower in which Garth used to live, for 250,000 Gold. At the top floor there is a bed that, if you sleep in it, will take you to Nightmare Hollow. In Nightmare Hollow, you go back to Childhood, but you still have all your Weapons and Spells. You meet up with a talking treasure chest (named Chesty) who will invite you to play a game with it and to be its "Super Best Friend". Surprisingly, this game turns out to be the chest sending waves of increasingly dangerous creatures to kill you. This includes Beetles, Hobbes, Hollow Men, a Banshee, and Balverines. Once you defeat all the monsters, Chesty will become sad about you not wanting to become his Super Best Friend, and upon opening him, you will receive 100,000 Gold and the Diamond of Sorrow. The Diamond of Sorrow is a piece of Chesty's very own heart, which you broke by deciding not to be its "Super best friend", and is worth 100,000 gold. You will then end up back at Brightwood Tower, however, now at the age you were before completing The Spire quest. You also get a trophy named Son of Chesty, which is a small chest that is 4 star. Also, if you have positive purity, you will lose all previous marks of corruption upon completion of the quest, probably for ridding the world of your homicidal "Super Best Friend". During the DLC See the Future, Chesty is mentioned to have been waiting for its super best friend in Myrtle's Cottage (where you acquire the Gory Glory Red Dye). A book found in the school house in the snowglobe also relates to Myrtle's death. Also in the note left by Chesty at the tea party it says that We will meet again, super best friends always do. Chesty's Notes Nightmare Hollow Hello! I hope we can be Super Best Friends. There's something I want to give you. '' ''Something I think you'll like. Chesty, your friendly chest. PS What are your hobbies? Sometimes I like to kill people. Hello again, Super Best Friend. Let's play a game! And if you win the game I can give you your prize. Because '' ''that's how games work. Winners get prizes and losers bleed a lot and then get '' ''eaten by worms. I like games! Chesty Hey! You're very good at games, aren't you? Do you ever cut the legs off adventurers '' ''and see how long it takes them to crawl to what they think is safety but is '' ''actually a swamp filled with flesh-eating insects? That's one of my favourites. Maybe we can play it later! Chesty Hey! That wasn't very nice, you know, hurting Hobbes like that. Don't you know that '' ''they're only little children? Children who've had their souls devoured by dark '' ''nymphs? I'm only Super Best Friends with nice people. But it's okay. I forgive '' ''you. Chesty Wow! Isn't this just the best time you've ever had? In fact, we're having such great '' ''fun that I've invited a bunch of my other Super Best Friends! They came into '' ''Chesty's home just like you did, and they liked it so much they stayed here '' ''forever and ever. Please say you'll stay too! Chesty Oh, hi; you make me sad when you hurt my other friends. They just want you to stay here '' ''like Chesty does. Don't you like it here? Do you like doggies? I love doggies? '' ''Let's play with doggies! Chesty Dear stranger who used to be Chesty's Super Best Friend but isn't any more. '' ''We've all been so happy that you came to visit us, and we really, really wish '' ''you would stay. But Chesty said he would give you a prize, and Chesty never '' ''lies. Enjoy it, and think of Chesty whenever you look at it. We will be so '' ''lonely without you and die. Love, Chesty Cursed Snowglobe Fable III Chesty appears yet again in the Sunset House in Fable III, accessible by taking the left-hand path after the graveyard just after Mourningwood Fort. The House only appears at night. This time he challenges you to a maniacal game of chess. For more info see Chesty's Chess. Trivia *If you Complete the Brightwood Tower Quest before you complete the game it can be done after you made your Final Choice at the Spire allowing you to get a Second Diamond of Sorrow and Son of Chesty. *The Diamond of Sorrow is a piece of Chesty's own heart .kljkljlkjkl;j;It's possible Chesty was responsible for making you young again after the Quest is completed. *"Son of Chesty" is most likely a reference to the Child's Play horror movies and the Son of Chucky. *It can also be noted that Chesty, although seemingly friendly, is actually very psychotic, often commenting that maiming and killing people is "fun", as in Child's Play. *In the Snowglobe you can find an invitation to Chesty's Tea Party. The location is told above. *Chesty loves to kill people and even went as far as a mass homicide at Myrtle's House by lacing the food and tea with arsenic. *Chesty may also be a reference to the character of "The Luggage", a loyal and homicidal trunk featured in several Terry Pratchett's DiscWorld novels. *Chesty returns in Fable lll for a side quest. Category:Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable II Enemies